Conventionally, there have been known filament winding devices (hereinafter appropriately referred to as “FW device”) that include a fiber bundle head that allows a plurality of fiber bundles supplied from a plurality of bobbins to face the outer circumference of a liner and manufacture pressure containers and the like in a manner that the fiber bundle head and the liner are relatively rotated, centering on the axis of the liner, thereby simultaneously winding the plurality of fiber bundles on the liner.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses the FW device that includes a hoop winding head in which hoop winding is simultaneously applied to a small number (for example, four or eight) of fiber bundles around the liner, and a helical winding head in which helical winding is simultaneously applied to a multitude (for example, 180) of fiber bundles, as the FW device that can concurrently satisfy the improvement in terms of the performance of pressure resistance of the pressure container and the improvement of production efficiency.
In the FW device, the plurality of fiber bundles are wound around the liner in a state where predetermined tension is applied to the plurality of fiber bundles. When the tension applied to the fiber bundles is varied, or the tension between the fiber bundles is not uniform, there is a case where the winding failure of the fiber bundles on the liner occurs. The disparity in the tension of the fiber bundles, for example, is caused by the unreeling failure of the fiber bundles on the bobbins and the like.
Patent Literature 2 discloses the FW device in which a tension sensor is provided at a fiber guiding portion between the bobbins and the liner, and the value and direction of the tension of the fiber bundles are detected, and the position of the axial direction of the bobbin or a tension adjusting roller is controlled based on the detection results, thereby reducing the winding failure.
Patent Literature 3 discloses the FW device in which a tension sensor is provided between the bobbins and the liner, and a tension adjusting portion is controlled based on the detection results, thereby reducing the winding failure.